


Three's Company

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Damian is now in College, and wants to be double penetrated. He convinces Aaron Samuels, his friend with benefits, and a familiar face from High School into granting his wish.
Relationships: Aaron Samuels/Kevin Gnapoor, Damian Hubbard/Aaron Samuels, Damian Hubbard/Aaron Samuels/Kevin Gnapoor, Damian Hubbard/Kevin Gnapoor
Kudos: 3





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> The three actors that portray these characters are gay, and I loved the idea of seeing them fuck. That's it.

For a while, Damian had wanted to try double penetration. When he told Aaron about it, he didn’t expect him to agree so easily.

He had known Aaron since High School, and since his sophomore year in College, they had been friends with benefits. He still remembered the first time Aaron fucked him after the Halloween party that year. Aaron took him to his dorm room and fucked him so hard against his desk, his fat ass had been sore for three days.

Since then, he knew he wanted to have sex with Aaron again, and he did. For almost two years they had been fucking, at first it started as a sort of stress relief of the college life, but then like a sort of unspoken agreement they stopped seeing other people almost a year ago. They were exclusive now. Damian didn’t know what that meant for him, all he knew was that every time he saw Aaron on the hallways of campus his stomach tingled and his heart beat faster.

They weren’t boyfriends, but he was sure they weren’t regular fuck buddies either. Maybe he really should man up and ask Aaron for a date…

Well, that didn’t matter know, all that mattered for him at the moment was how Aaron and the mathlete dude from their High School, Kevin, were fingering him open, both of them with two fingers inside Damian’ clenching hole.

“Holy shit” Damian whined and he felt Aaron and Kevin taking turn to fuck their fingers inside him.

“Fuck, so hot” Kevin groaned next to him, caressing Damian’s thigh. The chubby boy was currently on his back, with his legs on the air being held by Aaron and Kevin, his ass on full display for the both of them.

“You are swallowing these fingers like it is nothing, Damian. Fuck” Aaron said, his eyes fixated on Damian’s hairy hole.

“Finger me open, yes!” Damian hissed, throwing he had back on the pillow when he felt Aaron’s tongue on the rim of his ass.

“Taste so good” he heard Aaron grumble against the sensitive skin.

“Fuck, dude, I’ll always be grateful for this offering.” Kevin said with a smirk, watching him awe as Damian’s big ass swallowed their fingers. Brown and white sinking in a pink hole.

Damian laughed lightly. When he proposed Aaron the idea, he was surprised when Aaron knew instantly who he wanted in the threesome with them. Kevin had come out of the closet as bisexual during their first year of college, although Aaron swears they had never had sex, Damian could admit the short Indian man was hot as hell.

He had a gorgeous cock as well. Uncut, thick and hairy, red on the tip that made Damian’s mouth water by just looking at it.

“Damian here is a cock-slut, I had to make sure I picked someone with a dick as big as mine” Aaron muttered smugly as he fisted his own hard erection.

Damian’s eyes followed Aaron’s hand, he couldn’t help but lick his lips when he saw Aaron’s dick. Oh, how many nights he had spent on his knees between Aaron’s legs worshipping that perfect dick. He loved everything about it, the taste, the feel on his hands, the vein on the underside, the big balls that accompanied it, but especially how big and thick it was that Damian could barely fit it on his fist when he jerked Aaron off.

“I knew you were perfect for the task when I caught you fucking that twink on your bed” Aaron chuckled at the thought. “He was screaming how big and thick your dick was.”

“Enough talking” Damian groaned, interrupting the chat Aaron and Kevin were having between his parted legs. “Fuck my ass now” he commanded with a raspy voice.

“Are you sure you are ready?” Aaron asked him, his fingers and Kevin’s still moving inside him.

“You have been fucking me with your fingers for almost half an hour. I’m ready!” Damian almost screamed in frustration, he wanted to get fucked. Now.

“Okay, okay…” Aaron muttered, removing his fingers from Damian’s ass and cleaning them with the towel next to him. Kevin did the same.

“He is desperate for our cocks, fuck” the Indian boy groaned, looking at Damian’s anus clenching at nothing.

“Told you. Cock-slut” Aaron said, smirking at Damian when he shot him a death glare.

“How are we going to do this, bro?” Kevin asked almost desperately as he jerked himself off.

“Aaron seated with his back on the headboard and you behind me, your chest against my back” Damian explained to them, shamelessly fucking himself with his own chubby fingers, making the other two salivate at the view.

“Fuck, yes. Let’s get started then” Aaron said. Quickly he sat on the middle of the bed, in the position Damian wanted.

“I see I am not the only desperate one” Damian winked at him, Kevin and him sharing a quick grin at Aaron’s eagerness.

After fucking his fingers inside him a couple times, Damian pulled them out and sat on Aaron’s lap, his cock resting against Damian’s sweaty crack.

“Ready?” Damian asked him.

“Sit on my fucking cock...” Aaron grunted, his hips stuttering, looking for Damian’s tight heat around him.

Damian smiled and kissed him, he grabbed Aaron’s erection with his hand and slowly he sat on it.

“Holy fuck…” Aaron gritted between his teeth. “So fucking tight--” Aaron placed his hands on Damian’s asscheeks when he was fully inside him. “Always so tight, it doesn’t matter how many times I fuck you…”

“Mmmmm” Damian hummed, basking on the pleasure of Aaron’s dick inside of him.

“Are you ready, dude?” Kevin’s voice woke him up of his trance. Aaron’s dick always made him go crazy. “Are you ready to take a second cock inside you?”

Damian nodded and giggled his ass, making Aaron’s cock going impossibly deep inside him.

“Jesus, fuck!” Aaron moaned under him, his hands moving up down from Damian’s fat ass cheeks to his thighs.

“Ready?” he asked Aaron when Kevin placed himself behind him. When Aaron nodded, he felt a bite on his shoulder, and Kevin’s dick against the rim of his ass.

“Fucking perfect ass” Kevin grumbled, and with the wet head of his dick he teased Damian’s hole, making the other boy clench around Aaron.

“Fuck, you better get in here soon” Aaron growled when he felt Damian’s walls tightening around his dick.

“Fuck me, please” Damian begged, turning his head to Kevin, kissing the small Indian man hard.

Damian separated his lips from Kevin’s when he felt the head of his dick breaching his hole. Finally.

“Jesus… so tight.” Kevin groaned, his eyes closed by the pleasure he was feeling.

“So big, so fucking big.” Damian cried, his head resting on Aaron’s shoulder as Kevin’s dick seated in his ass next to Aaron’s.

“Your ass… holy fuck, so good.” Aaron said before he grabbed Damian hair and started to kiss him. “I can feel you next to me, man…” he groaned, looking at Kevin.

“Your dick is really as big as mine, shit!” Kevin moaned, his dick twitching against Aaron’s hardness.

“Of course” Aaron smiled at him. “Ready for both of us to fuck you?” he asked Damian, caressing his chubby thighs with his thumbs.

Damian smirked and him and clenched his ass, making Aaron and Kevin groan, their hips stuttering a little. Damian moaned at the sudden movement. Fuck, it felt so good.

“So ready” Damian responded. He placed his hand on Aaron’s strong chest, his back against Kevin chest. “Fuck me with those cocks.”

“Fuck yes” he heard Kevin say with excitement behind him. He felt how he changed his position. He unfolded himself on Damian back, letting Aaron’s thighs free from his weight. That way they were free to move and fuck Damian’s ass as they pleased.

Slowly Kevin moved his slender hips, pulling about an inch out before going in.

“Yes!” Damian hissed, under him Aaron moaned at the friction Kevin’s dick brought against his own erection.

Now, it was Aaron’s turn, with the same pace as Kevin, he fucked Damian slowly, letting him getting use to the huge dicks inside him. After all, this was Damian’s first time being double penetrated. 

“Harder” Damian demanded, his nails scratching Aaron’s chest. “I won’t break. Fuck me hard. Use me.”

Aaron and Kevin moaned when Damian rocked his hips, riding their dicks. Aaron looked at Kevin, they nodded to each other. He grabbed Damian’s waist with a strong hold, stopping his movements.

Then, without giving him any time, Kevin placed his hands on Damian’s shoulders for leverage and fucked him hard. Then Aaron took his turn and with the same force he fucked him so hard the headboard of the bed collided against the wall.

After that, they started to fuck Damian hard and fast, like he asked. They alternated their thrusts, a few seconds each so Damian was always filled and fucked.

“Fucking yes, that what I was talking about, fuck me, fuck me, c’mon, your dicks feel so good on my ass, so big, your are both so big, filling me up so good, I love this. Fuck me, yes, yes!” Damian babbled nonstop as he was fucked into oblivion.

“You are taking these cocks so good.” Aaron complimented him as he took his turn, thrusting up into Damian’ ass, caressing Kevin’s hot dick in each thrust. Damian cock bobbed on his stomach when Aaron speeded up his thrusts planting his feet on the mattress while Kevin kissed his neck softly, making him shiver at the soft touch.

“God, you are wrecking my ass” he moaned when Aaron stopped and Kevin started to fuck him now. Aaron’s dick staying still against his prostate.

“Such a slutty ass” Kevin whispered on his ear, the sound of his hipbones against Damian’s ass resounding on the room. “Letting us use you as we want. You are so good to us...”

Damian hummed in agreement. His mouth hanging open as a bunch of sinful sounds were escaping from it.

“You were made for two fucking cocks, Damian…” he muttered, grabbing Damian’s hair as he fucked him with all he had.

Damian screamed at the sudden change, Kevin was using him, and he was enjoying every moment of it. He could feel his cock touching his prostate with Aaron’s every time he went in.

“Cl-Close!” he managed to say between moans.

“Yes, come for us, baby” Aaron groaned, starting to fuck him again. Now they fucked him once each time, when Kevin was in, Aaron was out and vice versa. Damian had never been so full of dick. It was fantastic.

“Yes, yes, like that!” he screamed and rocked his hips back, meeting them on every thrust of their dicks.

“So good, your ass is so good” Aaron said, moving his upper body and resting his weight on his planted hands on the mattress, like that he could kiss Damian as they fucked him. Damian happily returned the kiss, his hands tangling between Aaron’s messy hair.

Damian was so fucking close he could cry, the feel of two cocks fucking him was too much. When both Kevin and Aaron pulled out and fucked him at the same time, he broke the kiss he was sharing with Aaron and screamed until his throat was sore. He came without even touching his dick, he felt his orgasm hitting him with such a strength it left him gasping for air, his ass clenching around the two huge dicks still fucking his ass.

He felt how Kevin and Aaron’s thrusts stuttered a little before he was rewarded with two big loads filling his ass to the brim.

“Shit, so good” Aaron grunted, he was still moving inside Damian, fucking him through their orgasms. Damian was so wet inside from his and Kevin’s loads. It was the dirtiest hottest thing he had ever felt.

“You are so full, dude.” Kevin said as he came down from his orgasm. “Your ass took our loads so good.”

“Fuck yes” Damian hummed, enjoying how Aaron and Kevin were still thrusting a little on his fat ass, like they couldn’t get enough of it despite they came so plentiful seconds ago. “Your dicks were so good.”

“You were so good, Damian” Aaron smiled at him, caressing his cheek. “You really are every top’s dream.”

“Agreed” Kevin chuckled, playfully slapping Damian’s ass. “The best bottom I’ve ever fucked. You are a lucky man, Samuels.”

“Yes, I am” Aaron said with eyes full of lust.

They managed to stay inside Damian for a couple of minutes before their dicks were totally soft and slipped out of his ass, Damian instantly lay on the bed, his ass clenching at nothing.

“Fuck” Aaron cursed when he saw Damian’s ass still open, his and Kevin’s load leaking from it.

“So full” Damian said, clenching his ass and offering them a better view. He smirked when he heard both men groan behind him.

“If I could, I would fuck that hairy ass again, dude.” Kevin said, checking the clock on the wall. “But I have class in twenty minutes.”

Aaron lay on the bed next to Damian, his arm around Damian’s thick waist.

“If you ever want to repeat it, call me.” Kevin said, he was totally dressed now.

“We will.” Damian smiled at him. He turned his face to Aaron when they were left alone.

“So… what should we do now?” he asked him.

“I think we should cuddle a little and order some food.” Aaron responded with a smile. “Then if your ass is up for it, I could fuck you again, if you still want two dicks we could use that dildo I gave you for Christmas last year. How that does sound?”

Damian laughed before he kissed Aaron.

“It sounds perfect.”


End file.
